Liquid crystal display device comprises an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. As shown in FIG. 1, the array substrate comprises a base substrate 11, and a gate metal layer, a gate insulating layer 15, an active layer 14 and a source-drain metal layer disposed on the base substrate 11. The gate metal layer comprises a gate electrode 121 and a pad 122. The gate insulating layer 15 is provided with a via hole, through which an electrical connection with the pad 122 is implemented. The source-drain metal layer comprises a source electrode 132 and a drain electrode 133. The drain electrode 133 is connected with a pixel electrode 16, so that the pixel electrode 16 is charged to implement image display. The fabrication of the array substrate generally requires six patterning processes, so that the number of patterning processes is large, the fabrication cycle is long and the fabrication cost is high.